Let Me Love You OneShot
by mieze
Summary: auf Wunsch ein kurzer (für mich erster) One-Shot zum Drabble Let me Love You ;)


**Title**: Let Me Love You  
**Autor**: kreisel  
**Raiting**: G/FSK 12  
**Warnungen**: Ziemlich slashig (HPxDM)  
**Disclaimer**: Meine Idee, alles andere gehört der lieben Mrs. Rowling. Angelehnt an _Let Me Love You_ von Mario. Danke an den Schoko-Hasen, der mir während des ganzen One-Shots beistand :P  
**Zusammenfassung**: Malfoy fängt Harry auf einem Gang in Hogwarts ab. Ihm brennt etwas auf der Zunge. Was ist es, wie reagiert Harry darauf und wie geht es weiter?  
**Länge/Größe**: 1.609 Wörter

**Let Me Love You (One-Shot)**

„Verdammt, Malfoy! Lass mich!", zischte Harry, sah den Slytherin, der ihn unsanft an die Wand gepinnt hatte, dabei jedoch nicht an.

„Nein, Potter. Erst hörst du mir zu! Und sieh mir dabei gefälligst in die Augen!"

Widerwillig richtete Harry seinen Blick auf die Augen seines Gegenübers. Sofort versank er in den sturmgrauen Seen. Etwas war anders an ihnen. Ihr üblicher, arroganter Ausdruck vermischte sich mit einem für Harry undeutbaren Gefühl.

„Malfoy, was soll das – was willst du von mir?"

Der Blonde zögerte bevor er letztendlich mit rauer Stimme antwortete.

„Ich will verdammt noch mal, dass ich dich lieben darf!"

Mit diesen Worten legte der Slytherin langsam seine Lippen auf die, des anderen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Tausende Schmetterlinge, Bienen und Grashüpfer tobten in seinem Bauch.

Das war Draco – nein, Malfoy! – Malfoy der ihn da gerade küsste!

Harry brachte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr zu Stande. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er den Slytherin von sich stoßen? Sollte er den Slytherin anschreien, oder einfach nur wegrennen? Ja, Rennen wäre jetzt seiner Meinung nach eine perfekte Idee gewesen. Stattdessen tat der Schwarzhaarige einfach nichts. Dafür war dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches ihn überrollt hatte, viel zu schön. Zu schön um das Ganze jetzt abzubrechen. Zu schön um sich darüber aufzuregen, oder gar davor Angst zu haben. Einfach nur schön. Und die Lippen des Slytherins, sie waren so weich und warm. Wie sollte man da auch noch richtig denken können?

Harry gab sich gedanklich selbst eine Ohrfeige für diese Gedanken. Das war immer noch Malfoy, von dem er da redete.

Nach einer für Harry schier endlosen Zeit lösten sich ihre Lippen und Malfoy öffnete seine Augen, die er zuvor geschlossen hatte, wieder. Nun blickten sich die beiden an. Keiner wusste, was er jetzt machen sollte. Keiner traute sich, sich als erstes wieder zu rühren, den Blick vom anderen abzuwenden.

„Harry? Harry, wo bleibst du denn?"

Geschockt drehte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf zu Hermine, die gerade um die Ecke gekommen war, und sah sie sprachlos an. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu dem blonden Slytherin, der Hermine auch angestarrt hatte, ging er auf seine beste Freundin zu.

„Ich komme schon..."

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry? Hat er dir was getan?"

„Nein, nein! Gar nichts. Es ist alles ok."

Bevor die beiden Gryffindors um die Ecke verschwanden, drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu Malfoy um, der immer noch vor der kahlen Wand stand und ihnen hinterher sah.

Geknickt senkte Malfoy den Blick als sie außer Sicht waren. Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Das Harry ihm um den Hals fallen würde? Ja, schön wäre es gewesen, doch passiert wäre das nie, das musste der blonde Slytherin sich eingestehen. Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Malfoy hörte Schritte, die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder und jemand hatte das Zimmer betreten.

„Und, Draco, wie war's?"

„Hau ab, Blaise!", sagte Malfoy seufzend.

„Ah, ok... Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Halt den Mund und verschwinde!"

Diesmal hatte er sich strenger angehört. Doch Zabini ließ sich nicht entmutigen.

„Oh, hört sich nicht gut an. Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„WAS an _hau ab, halt den Mund und verschwinde_ hast du nicht verstanden, Blaise?"

„Gar nichts, aber ich hab dich etwas gefragt."

„Verdammt, Blaise!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Also was ist?"

„Weiß ich doch selbst nicht."

Blaise setzte sich neben Draco, der sein Gesicht in den Händen begraben hatte, aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um ihn. Sofort nachdem sein bester Freund in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt war und auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer achtlos alles und jeden umgerannt hatte, ist der Dunkelhaarige ihm gefolgt.

„Willst du mir nicht erstmal erzählen was passiert ist?"

Zuerst sah ihn der Blonde nur an, bis dieser als Erster den Blickkontakt brach und schnaubte, bevor er Anfing zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihm, wie Weasley und Granger vorausgingen und er daraufhin Harry an die Wand pinnte und schließlich wie er ihm praktisch seine Liebe gestand und ihn küsste.

„Und dann tauchte plötzlich wieder die Granger auf – wirklich, die hat ein verdammt schlechtes Timing! – und er ging natürlich mit ihr. Potter denkt doch jetzt bestimmt ich sei nicht mehr ganz dicht! Ich komme mir so lächerlich vor. Er hasst mich doch! Und dann küsse ich ihn auf einmal. Ich Idiot! Ich frag mich, woher ich plötzlich diesen verdammten Mut bekommen hab. "

„Naja, vielleicht hättest du ihn wirklich nicht direkt küssen sollen, aber im Grunde war es doch genial!"

„Genial? Was ist daran bitte genial?", entgegnete Draco seinem Freund weinerlich.

„Naja, wieso hat Potter dich denn nicht von sich gestoßen? Wieso hat er dich nicht angeschrieen, oder dich sogar verhext?"

„Weil er vielleicht völlig überrumpelt war?"

„Ja, das auch! Aber ich wette, ihm hat's gefallen."

„Blaise, du redest Müll!"

„Nein, ehrlich. Ich denke, er ist wirklich nicht ganz abgeneigt von dir, er weiß es nur noch nicht. Komm, wir gehen jetzt erstmal zum Abendessen und auf dem Weg klären wir, was wir jetzt machen."

Lächelnd schnappte Blaise nach Dracos Arm und zog ihn vom Bett. Der Blonde hatte nur noch die Chance verdutzt hinter ihm her zu stolpern. Doch er war Blaise dankbar.

Harry saß auf seinem Platz, vor ihm ein leerer Teller. Sein Magen war zwar anderer Meinung, aber er konnte und wollte nichts essen. Es würde ihm im Hals stecken bleiben. Stattdessen hörte er Hermine halb bei ihrem Vortrag über ihr neues Lieblingsbuch zu.

"...und am Ende, wenn der Zauber geklappt hat, müsste das Ergebnis... Harry!"

"Was?"

„Du bist nicht bei der Sache, was ist los mit dir?"

„Gar nichts, Mine, wirklich. Erzähl weiter, wo warst du grad stehen geblieben?"

Erst sah Hermine ihn skeptisch an, doch dann fuhr sie einfach fort.

„Beim Ergebnis des Zaubers. Also wenn man alles richtig gemacht hat, müsste..."

Dann schaltete Harry wieder ab und sah sich in der Halle um. Nein, falsch. Er sah direkt zum Slytherintisch ohne die Absicht das in irgendeiner Weise zu verbergen. Doch denjenigen, den er suchte, fand er dort nicht. Malfoy... Ja, Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst. Und nun stand Harry vor dem Problem, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Meinte es der Slytherin überhaupt ernst mit ihm? Vor allem aber, was empfand Harry für seinen wohl ehemaligen Erzfeind? Er wusste, dass der Kuss ihm nicht missfallen hatte, aber hieß das auch etwas?

Harry schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Als er wieder zum Slytherintisch sah, setzte sein Atem aus. Da saß er. Malfoy saß da auf seinem Platz und unterhielt sich mit Zabini. Auf einmal fiel sein Blick auf Harry und er antwortete Blaise nicht mehr. Stattdessen lächelte er Harry an. Malfoy lächelte.

Erst dann realisierte Harry, dass er den Slytherin die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Schon fast panisch blickte er sich am Gryffindortisch um. Keiner hatte etwas bemerkt, ein Glück. Sein Blick steuerte wieder auf Malfoy zu der ihn immer noch ansah. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich verdammt unwohl und ihm wurde ganz heiß. Er spürte förmlich wie er rot wurde.

„Ich geh mal an die frische Luft, Mine", murmelte er noch kurz, bevor er hektisch aufstand und sich zum Gehen wand. Zur selben Zeit stand auch Malfoy auf und verließ die Halle, doch das hatte Harry schon nicht mehr bemerkt.

Der Dunkelhaarige stellte sich vor eine Wand, lehnte seine Stirn gegen diese und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und aus um sich wieder zu beruhigen als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Schulter berührte.

Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er drehte sich um. Wieder stockte sein Atem.

„Malfoy!"

„Harry..."

Panik. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Malfoy hatte ihn sogar beim Vornamen genannt! Er sah überall hin, nur bloß nicht zu dem Slytherin. Doch dann dachte Harry nach. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er ließ sich doch sonst nicht so gehen. Jetzt hieß es Ruhe bewahren! Außerdem war es doch nur Malfoy! Mit dem war er die ganzen Jahre zuvor auch fertig geworden.

„Ehm, was... was gibt's denn?"

„Du siehst verdammt süß aus, wenn du nervös bist, weißt du das?"

Der Blonde hatte zu grinsen begonnen. Harrys Sicherheit war wieder gebrochen.

„Was? Nein. Ich mein... ehm – danke."

„Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so überrumpelt hab. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich plötzlich... die Kontrolle... über meine Gefühle verloren hab."

Harry konnte den Slytherin nur anstarren. Das Gesicht des Blonden kam bedrohlich nah.

„Aber du musst wissen, dass... ich das ernst gemeint hab!"

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, aber es war plötzlich da – das Bedürfnis, dem Blonden nah zu sein, seinen Geruch zu riechen, ihn zu spüren, ihn zu küssen.

Seine Lippen näherten sich denen des Slytherins.

Überrascht wich dieser etwas zurück, doch als er die Sicherheit in Harrys Augen sah, näherte er sich wieder seinem Gesicht. Innerlich explodierte etwas in ihm vor Freude. Er konnte den Atem des Gryffindors spüren. Wie lange hatte er sich das schon gewünscht?

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen sanft. Harry schloss seine Augen. Malfoy zog sich etwas zurück und betrachtete Harry kurz. Dieser, von dem abrupten Verschwinden der weichen Lippen überrascht, öffnete die Augen, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder zu schließen, da der Slytherin seine Lippen nun wieder mit den eigenen berührte. Dracos Hand fand den Weg in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Harry spürte wie Malfoys Zunge leicht über seine Lippen strich und ihn um Einlass bat. Er öffnete seinen Mund leicht um die fremde Zunge einzulassen, die seine eigene daraufhin neckisch anstupste, sie aufforderte mitzumachen. Alle Zweifel Harrys waren abgelegt. Er lehnte sich in den Kuss hineinen, versank in ihm und genoss dieses wunderschöne neue Gefühl, das Draco in ihm auslöste.

* * *

_Ja, das war's dann auch schon. Mir gefällt der One-Shot nicht so. Ich hab so einiges daran zu bemängeln, wobei ich einfach nicht wusste, wie ich es ändern sollte. Aber wenn ich jetzt alles aufzählen würde, wäre kein Reviewstoff mehr da, und das wär doch echt schade ;P _

_Also, ein kleines Reviewchen wär ganz nett :) _


End file.
